In some examples, an aircraft wheel assembly includes an inboard annular wheel component with an integral inboard tire rim, a demountable separable outboard annular wheel component with an integral outboard tire rim, a split lock ring seated within an annular groove in the inboard wheel component and, in some cases, an arrangement associated with the lock ring to maintain it within the groove independent of tire inflation. Aircraft wheels are subject to a variety of forces during aircraft operation, including, e.g., during takeoff, landing and braking operations. Various mechanisms have been employed to counteract such forces on the wheel assembly and to maintain the integrity and operational characteristics of the assembly under the influence of such forces.